Clue: Digidestined Version
by Naodrith
Summary: **Complete** Clue: The Movie starring the digidestined! Contains one of three endings; to see the others watch the movie. Full cast list inside. The movie is hilarious, and this is more so! Part Five up!
1. Default Chapter

Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako

Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako  
Mrs. White--Mrs. Sora  
Mrs. Peacock--Mrs. Mimi  
Mr. Green--Mr. Tai  
Professor Plum--Professor Izzy  
Colonel Mustard--Colonel TK  
Wadsworth--Ken  
Yvette--Kari  
The Cook--Chef Matt  
Mr. Boddy-- Mr. Iori  
Cop--Policeman Joe  
Motorist--Daisuke  
J. Edgar Hoover/Jehovah's Witness--Angemon  
Singing Telegram--Angewomon  
  
Author's Notes: Remember Clue, the board game? There's  
also a movie. If you've seen it before, you will  
immediately realize that this will be an exceptionally  
strange fic, substituting the digidestined (and the  
angel digis) for the characters. If you haven't, go  
buy it. It's hilarious. On the tape there are three  
endings. I will use only one and leave you to wonder  
if it's the real ending or not. That'll prompt you to  
watch the movie. This is set when the youngest, Iori,  
is 18. Fix the other "children's" ages as you wish.  
Everyone is American, because there's no other  
explanation. On to the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Clue in any form, or Digimon  
in any form. I write things like this because of my  
insane Muse, Casia.  
  
Presenting:  
  
CLUE  
  
Starring the Digidestined  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, as most murder  
mysteries begin. The year was 1954; the place was New  
England. A car swerved into a driveway. Ken Ichijouji,  
dressed all in black, leaned out and unlocked the  
gate. As he stepped out of the car, a Gabumon snarled  
at him. He sneered. 'Wait until I get through with you  
idiots...' Ken threw two bones at the doghouse. The  
other Gabumon ran out; the first Gabumon jumped on top  
of him. Ken started for the door, then looked at his  
shoe. He shot an evil look at the Gabumons and wiped  
his foot on a shoe scraper.  
  
Ken walked down the Hall to the Kitchen, where a blond  
man was sharpening knives. "Hello, Chef Matt," Ken  
said. Chef Matt spun around, pointing a knife at Ken's  
throat.  
  
"Dinner will be ready at 7:30."  
  
Ken blinked, cleared his throat, and left, muttering  
something about "dumb blondes."  
  
In the Library was a young lady in a very short black  
dress, brown hair piled on top of her head. Ken  
entered. "Kari, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, Ken," she answered as he turned off the music.  
  
"Very well. You have your...instructions."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
PAUSE Kari: Wait a minute! Who am I?  
  
Tuqei: Yvette, the maid.  
  
Kari: Then am I going to die?  
  
Tuqei: That's for me to know and you to shut up about.  
  
Ken: *mumbles*  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
As Ken left to answer the door, Kari sniffed and  
checked her shoes.  
  
Ken opened the door. "Hello, and you are Colonel TK."  
  
Colonel TK shook his head as he stepped in. "No, my  
name is--"  
  
Ken held up a hand. "Tonight you may well be obliged  
for the use of an alias."  
  
As soon as Ken turned to put away Colonel TK's coat,  
the colonel checked his shoes.  
  
"Please come into the Library," Ken invited.  
  
PAUSE TK: Why am I Colonel Mustard?  
  
Tuqei: You'll see.  
  
Kari: Probably for the same reasons that I'm Yvette  
and Ken's the butler.  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
TK followed Ken, saying, "Who are you, sir?"  
  
"I'm Ken, the butler."  
  
Kari smiled and poured TK a brandy as the doorbell  
rang. Ken left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, Ken--" TK started to say. He stopped, facing a  
solid wall of books.  
  
A young woman with reddish hair stood there, dressed  
in black with a veil over her face. "And you are Mrs.  
Sora," Ken said.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Sora said. "Is Mr. Tai here?"  
  
"Not yet, although I believe you will recognize our  
chef..."  
  
He led her to the Library, and introduced her to  
Colonel TK. When she saw Kari, she flinched.  
  
PAUSE  
  
Kari: Why?  
  
Sora: Shh, wait and see.  
  
Tuqei: That's it! No more pauses!  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
Ken grinned. "I see you know each other. This is Kari,  
the maid."  
  
Out on a lonely road, a young lady checked her car,  
which had stopped. Another car stopped. "Need a lift?"  
the man inside asked.  
  
"Please!" she cried. 'Another minute and I would have  
started glowing like Kari!'  
  
She climbed into the passenger side. "I'm late for  
dinner," she said.  
  
"I as well. To where are you bound?" the man asked.  
  
She opened a letter. "Hill House, off Route 41."  
  
"Let me see that...that's where I'm going! I got a  
memorandum like this!"  
  
She looked confused, for multiple reasons.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken introduced "Mrs. Mimi" to TK, Sora, and  
Kari. A strange-looking hat was perched on her pink  
hair. He left to answer the door again.  
  
The two Gabumons were barking at a young man with  
unruly brown hair. "Ah, Mr. Tai," Ken said. "SIT!"  
  
Tai sat.  
  
"Not you, sir."  
  
"I'm Mr. Tai. Is this the place to meet...Mr. Iori?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Come along, and wait with the others in  
the Library."  
  
The door closed just as the car pulled up. The man  
inside opened his door, put up the umbrella, and ran  
around to the other side to shelter the lady, who  
shrieked as they ran toward the house and rang the  
bell. The man touched her back. She rolled her eyes as  
Ken opened the door yet again.  
  
"Miss Miyako!" he exclaimed. "And Professor Izzy! I  
didn't realize you were acquainted!"  
  
"We weren't," she said, entering in a blue dress that  
fully showed off her "features".  
  
PAUSE   
Miyako: That's disgusting!  
  
TK: Yes!  
  
Matt: Why are you subjecting us to this?!  
  
Tuqei: It could be worse. I could be doing "Coyote  
Ugly".  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
Just as everyone had been introduced, there was a  
clatter as Chef Matt struck a gong. Tai's glass of  
wine spilled all over Mimi, who glared at him.  
  
"Ah," Ken said, in his unusually calm voice. "Dinner.  
Follow me to the Dining Room, where I believe you will  
find your names beside your plates."  
  
Miyako nodded, suddenly uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
Mrs. Mimi sat on the left side of the table at the  
end. Professor Izzy was next to her, followed by Mrs.  
Sora. On the other side, opposite Mrs. Mimi, sat  
Colonel TK, followed by Miss Miyako and Mr. Tai.  
  
The chair at the top of the table, between Mimi and  
TK, was vacant.  
  
"Is that for you?" TK asked.  
  
"Don't be silly," Ken laughed. "I'm merely a humble  
butler."  
  
"What exactly do you do?"  
  
"I butle."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"The butler is head of the kitchen and dining room. I  
keep everything...tidy."  
  
Sora interrupted. "So who's the chair for?"  
  
"For the seventh guest...Mr. Iori."  
  
"Wait wait wait, I thought Mr. Iori was our host!"  
  
"So did I!" everyone said.  
  
"So who is our host?" Sora asked.  
  
Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as Kari brought  
in soup.   
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the other guest?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'll keep something warm for him."  
  
Miyako grinned slightly. "What'd you have in mind,  
dear?"  
  
As the guests slurped in silence, Mimi decided to do  
something.  
  
"Well, I know that when a group of new friends meet  
for the first time it's hard to get acquainted, but  
I'm used to being a hostess as part of my husband's  
work, and I'm perfectly prepared to get the ball  
rolling. I'll be perfectly honest, I have no idea what  
we're doing here or what I'm doing here, but I am  
determined to enjoy myself and certainly intrigued and  
oh, my, this soup's delicious."  
  
Everyone else had frozen in their seats.  
  
Sora cleared her throat and said, "You say you're used  
to being a hostess as part of your husband's work?"  
  
"Well, it's an intrical part of your life when you're  
the wife of--" Mimi stopped. "Oh, but I forgot, we're  
not supposed to say who we really are."  
  
"I know who you are," Tai said.  
  
Miyako said eagerly, "Aren't you gonna tell us?"  
  
Mimi stared at him. "How do you--"  
  
"I live in Washington too."  
  
TK said thoughfully, "Oh, so you're a politician's  
wife?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
There was momentary silence as Ken entered again. Then  
Mimi began, directing the question at Sora, "So what  
does your husband do?"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well, I mean, he just lies around on his back all  
day, doing nothing..."  
  
Miyako grinned. "Sounds like hard work to me."  
  
Kari flung the shutters from the Kitchen open just as  
another crack split the sky.  
  
Tai spilled his drink on Miyako. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
Kari and Ken started to bring in plates of food. Mimi  
started to eat and said, "This is one of my favorite  
recipes."  
  
"I know," Ken said.  
  
"So what do you do in Washington DC, Tai?" Mimi asked.  
"Come on, how are we to get to know each other if we  
don't say anything about ourselves?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to get acquainted with you,"  
Miyako said. "Do you, Tai?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, but if I wasn't trying to keep  
the conversation going we would be sitting here in an  
embarrassed silence!"  
  
"Are you afraid of silence, Mrs. Mimi?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes, what, no, why?!"  
  
"You seem to be suffering from what we call pressure  
of speech."  
  
"We?" Miyako asked. "Are you a shrink?"  
  
"I do know a bit about psychological medicine, yes,"  
Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, you're a doctor?" Sora queried.  
  
"I am, but I don't practice."  
  
Miyako laughed slightly. "Well, practice makes  
perfect. I think most men need a little practice,  
don't you, Mrs. Sora?"  
  
Sora sighed. "So where do you work, Professor?"  
  
"I work for, you know, the United Nations."  
  
TK stared. "Another politician?"  
  
"No, I work for a branch of the UN, the WHO, World  
Health Organization."  
  
"What's your area of expertise?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Family planning. What about you, TK, are you a real  
colonel?"  
  
"I am, sir."  
  
Miyako looked up from her food. "You're not going to  
mention the coincidence that you also live in  
Washington DC?"  
  
"How do you know that? Have we met before?"  
  
"I've certainly seen you before, although you may not  
have seen me."  
  
"So Miss Miyako, does this mean that you also live in  
Washington DC?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure do!" she said.  
  
"Well, does anyone here not live in Washington DC?"  
Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't," Izzy said.  
  
"Yes, but you work for the UN, that's a government  
job!" Tai exclaimed. "Does anyone here not earn their  
living from the government one way or another?"  
  
Silence.  
  
PAUSE   
Kari: Where am I?  
  
Matt: And me!  
  
Tuqei: You'll see!  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
TK jumped up to face Ken. "Ken, where's our host and  
why have we been brought here?"  
  
The doorbell rang. Ken went to answer it. Everyone,  
Matt and Miyako included, listened.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Iori, you're eagerly awaited."  
  
"Are you locking me in? I'll take the key."  
  
"Over my dead body, sir."  
  
PAUSE  
  
Sora: Hint, hint.  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
"May I take your bag?"  
  
"I'll leave it here."  
  
"It contains evidence, I presume?"  
  
"Surprises, my friend, that's what it contains.  
Surprises."  
  
Ken walked back in. "May I present...Mr. Iori."  
  
Iori stared at the six seated before him. "What're  
they all doing here?"  
  
"Eating dinner. Please sit down, Mr. Iori," Ken said  
as Kari entered with soup.  
  
"You can take that away, honey," Iori said. Miyako  
smiled secretly.  
  
  
Next time on Clue, everything revealed and two murders!


	2. Part 2

CLUE  
  
Starring the Digidestined  
  
Part 2  
  
Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako Mrs. White--Mrs. Sora Mrs. Peacock--Mrs. Mimi Mr. Green--Mr. Tai Professor Plum--Professor Izzy Colonel Mustard--Colonel TK Wadsworth--Ken Yvette--Kari The Cook--Chef Matt Mr. Boddy-- Mr. Iori Cop--Policeman Joe Motorist--Daisuke J. Edgar Hoover/Jehovah's Witness--Angemon CAST CHANGE: Singing Telegram--Catherine (the French girl, I believe)  
  
  
  
Mrs. Mimi banged her fist on the table. "Look, I demand to know why we've been brought to this horrible place."  
  
Ken unfolded a piece of paper. "I believe we all received a letter. Mine says, 'It will be to your advantage to be present on this date, where a certain Mr. Iori will bring to an end a certain long-standing painful financial liability."  
  
"I got a letter, too," Mr. Tai said. Miss Miyako's eyes were wide.  
  
"So did we, didn't we?"  
  
"Pardon me, sir," Colonel TK said to Iori, "but did your letter say the same thing?"  
  
"No," Iori said as Kari entered once again, this time with a plate. "No thanks, Kari. I just ate."  
  
"Now how did you know her name?" Tai asked.  
  
"We know each other. Don't we, Kari?" She jerked away.  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "Would anyone care for fruit, or dessert?" The others pushed their plates away. "Then I suggest we all adjourn to the Study for coffee and brandy, where I believe our unknown host will make known his intentions."  
  
In the Study everyone sat down, Iori nearest the door. Ken used a letter- opener to slit a brown packet labeled 'Ken--please open AFTER DINNER.' He pulled out a packet of letters. "Thank you, Kari." She left, casting a last glance at the rest of the guests.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am instructed to explain what you all have in common. Unless you would like to do the honors, Mr. Iori?"  
  
"Why?" Iori asked, hands clenched. "Do they know who I am?"  
  
"I don't think you've ever identified yourself to them."  
  
Iori jumped up. "It's a hoax! I suggest we all leave!" He walked out of the door with measured strides. Ken ran after him.  
  
"You cannot leave this house!"  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" Iori rattled the doorknobs on the front door, which didn't open.  
  
"All the windows have bars, and all the doors are locked," Ken said pointedly.  
  
"This is an outrage! You can't hold us prisoner!"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone else cried, coming out of the Study.  
  
"Please, everyone return to the Study. All will be explained!" Everyone, still grumbling, walked in--except Mr. Iori. He ran down the Hall. Ken followed, suddenly brandishing a whip and wearing purple glasses.  
  
Iori entered the Conservatory, glanced around, grabbed a flowerpot, and rushed to the glass windows. Ken laughed from the doorway. "You can't get out that way."  
  
If Iori was startled by Ken's sudden change of appearance, he didn't show it. "Why? It's only glass." A smallish Garurumon jumped up against it from outside. Iori dropped the flowerpot.  
  
"Point taken," Ken said. The glasses and whip vanished. "Now then..."  
  
In the Study, everyone had found seats but Miyako, who perched on the edge of the couch. Iori dropped back into his isolated chair. Ken returned to the desk.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common--you're all being blackmailed."  
  
Mimi giggled. "Why, that's absurd! No one could blackmail me, I've never done anything wrong!"  
  
"Anyone else wish to deny it?"  
  
No one did.  
  
"Very well. Since you are all in the same boat, there's no harm in my revealing some details. Professor Izzy, you were once a doctor of psychological medicine helping homicidal lunatics."  
  
"Yes," Izzy said, "but now I work for the United Nations."  
  
"Your work has not changed. But you don't practice medicine at the UN; his license to practice has been taken away!"  
  
"Why?" Miyako asked, coming to stand by Ken. "What did he do?"  
  
"You know what male doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Mimi gasped. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Are you making moral judgments, Mimi?" Ken asked, hurrying to her side, followed by Miyako. "How then do you justify taking bribes for delivering your husband's vote to certain lobbyists?"  
  
"My husband is a paid consultant, there's nothing wrong with that!"  
  
"Not if it's publicly declared. But if the payment is delivered by slipping used greenbacks under the door of the men's room, how would you describe that transaction?"  
  
Miyako leaned over. "I'd say it stinks."  
  
Mimi stuck her tongue out. "Oh, how would you know unless you were in that men's room?"  
  
"So it's true?" Tai asked.  
  
"NO! It's a vicious lie!" She got up and turned away. Mrs. Sora sighed.  
  
"Well, I am willing to believe you. I, too, am being blackmailed for something I didn't do."  
  
"Me too," Tai said.  
  
"And me," TK added.  
  
"Not me," Miyako said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"You're not being blackmailed?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm being blackmailed all right. But I did what I'm being blackmailed for."  
  
"What did you do?" Izzy asked with interest.  
  
She hoisted herself onto the desk. "Well, to be quite frank, I run a specialized hotel and a telephone service that provide gentlemen with the company of a young lady--for a short while."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Izzy said. "What's the phone number?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And how did you know Colonel TK lives in Washington?" Tai asked. "Is he one of your clients?"  
  
"Certainly not!" TK cried.  
  
"I was asking Miss Miyako!"  
  
"Well, you tell him it's not true!"  
  
She grinned. "It's not true."  
  
"Is that true?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No, it's not true."  
  
"So it is true!" Tai cried.  
  
"A double negative!" Ken broke in.  
  
TK gaped at Miyako. "Double negative--you mean you have photographs?!"  
  
As she nodded, Ken said, "The double negative has led to proof positive, I'm afraid you gave yourself away."  
  
"I don't witness what's incorrect with TK visiting a house of ill fame, I mean, most soldiers do, right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh, please!" Miyako said.  
  
"He holds a sensitive security post at the Pentagon. And colonel," Ken continued, "you drive a very expensive car for someone who lives on a colonel's pay."  
  
"I don't. I came into money during the war when I lost my mommy and daddy."  
  
Ken turned to Sora. "Sora, you have been paying our friend the blackmailer for some time now. Your husband died under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances."  
  
Miyako started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sora asked.  
  
"I see! That's why he was lying on his back--in his coffin!"  
  
"Well, I didn't kill him!" she said.  
  
"Then why are you paying the blackmail?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't want a scandal, do I? We had had a very humiliating public confrontation. He was deranged, a lunatic. He had threatened to kill me in public--"  
  
"Why would he want to kill you in public?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I think she means he threatened, in public, to kill her," Ken said.  
  
"Oh." Miyako took a long drag on her cigarette before continuing, "Was that his last word on the matter?"  
  
"Being killed is pretty final, don't you think?"  
  
Ken blinked. "And yet he was the one who died, not you."  
  
"He was found dead at home. His head had been cut off, and so had his...well, you know."  
  
The men crossed their legs.  
  
"I had been out at the movies all evening."  
  
"What was he like?" Miyako asked, leaning forward on her desk.  
  
"He was always a rather stupidly optimistic man, I mean, it must have come as a great shock to him when he died."  
  
"What did he do for a living?"  
  
"He was a scientist. Nuclear physics."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"Well, it's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life." She cast a glance at Tai.  
  
Ken cleared his throat. "He was your second husband. Your first also disappeared."  
  
"That was his job. He was an illusionist."  
  
"But he never reappeared!"  
  
"He wasn't a very good illusionist."  
  
Tai stood nervously. "I won't wait for Ken to unmask me. I work for the State Department, and I am a homosexual." Sora looked disappointed, while Izzy inched away. "I feel no personal shame from this, but if anyone found out I would lose my job on security grounds." He sat. Izzy jumped up.  
  
"Well, that just leaves Mr. Iori."  
  
Miyako leaned further forward, grinning cruelly. "What's your little secret?"  
  
Ken looked surprised. "Oh, hadn't you guessed?"  
  
"Well, how could we?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He's the one who's blackmailing you."  
  
TK leapt to his feet. "You bastard--" Iori stepped on the colonel's toes, then poked him in the eyes.  
  
PAUSE  
  
TK: How dare you!  
  
Iori: I didn't ASK to be cast as Mr. Boddy! And you called me-slash-him a bastard!  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
As Tai and Izzy pulled Iori off of the colonel, the man shouted, "He called me a bastard!"  
  
Sora decided to take matters into her own hands and kneed Iori between the legs. Mimi clapped gleefully.  
  
"Was that necessary, Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
Ken shouted over the din. "Wait a minute! The police are coming!" Everyone ran into a circle around him except Iori, exclaiming and generally disapproving. "Listen! Blackmail depends on secrecy. You've all admitted how he's been able to blackmail you. All you have to do is tell the police, he'll be convicted, and your troubles will be over!"  
  
Iori stood painfully. "It's not so easy. You'll never tell the police."  
  
Ken glared at him. "Then I shall. I have evidence in my possession, and this conversation is being tape recorded!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Billiard Room, Kari heard Tai exclaim on the reel-to-reel tape recorder, "Point of order--tape recordings aren't admissible evidence!" She sipped her Cognac in silence.  
  
In the Study, Ken shouted, "Excuse me! The police will be here in forty- five minutes! Tell them the truth, and Iori will be behind bars!"  
  
Iori started for the Hall. "Where are you going this time?" an exasperated Ken asked.  
  
"I think I can help them make up their minds. Can I just get my little bag from the Hall?"  
  
He went out and came in with the black bag. Sora blinked, then said suspiciously, "We didn't know we were meeting you tonight, but did you know you were meeting us?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Iori opened his bag and started handing out boxes of various sizes. "Open 'em."  
  
"Why not," Yolei muttered. "I enjoy getting presents from strange men..." She perched on the desk and pulled the ribbon off the box, then opened it. She pulled out a candlestick.  
  
Looking startled, Sora did the same, only with different results--a rope tied in a noose. Tai also opened his, revealing a lead pipe.  
  
TK and Izzy opened their packages at the same time. A wrench and a revolver- -respectively.  
  
Mimi was last to open her box. She found a dagger inside. Sharpened, of course.  
  
Iori started to walk around the room. "In your hands you each hold a lethal weapon. If you denounce me to the police, you will also be exposed and humiliated. I'll see to that in court. But...if one of you kills Ken, now...no one but the seven of us will ever know. He has the key to the front door, which he said would only be opened over his dead body. I suggest we take him up on that offer." He walked the door and slammed it shut, setting his Cognac on the table.  
  
"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Ken. Now."  
  
His hand flicked the lightswitch.  
  
In the dark, a shot rang out. There was a scream that almost canceled a thunk and a gasp. Mimi turned the light on, yelped, and dropped her dagger in shock.  
  
Iori lay on the floor, dead.  
  
"Oh my God!" someone cried.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Stand back!" Izzy said. Everyone did. He checked for a pulse, then announced, "He's deceased!"  
  
"Oh, God," Miyako said.  
  
"Who had the gun?" Sora asked nervously, looking around for it.  
  
Izzy went to it and picked it up. "I did."  
  
"Then you killed him!" Mimi screeched.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"So who did?"  
  
Iori was rolled over. "No one! Look, there's no gunshot wound! Someone tried to grab the gun from me in the dark, and it went off! Look, the bullet broke that vase on the mantle!"  
  
There was a stampede to look at it, and there was in fact a bullet hole in the wall. Miyako said, "Oh, God," again.  
  
"Then how did he die?" Sora demanded of Izzy.  
  
"I don't know! I am not a forensic expert!" He lit his pipe in defiance.  
  
"I need a drink," Mimi said, picking up Iori's half-full glass of Cognac and taking a sip.  
  
"Maybe he was poisoned!" Izzy suggested helpfully.  
  
Mimi screamed and dropped the glass. Tai ran to her, whispering words of reassurance as he helped her to a seat. Finally, he slapped her.  
  
Sora and Yolei looked scandalized.  
  
"I...had to stop her...from screaming," Tai offered carefully.  
  
"WAS THE BRANDY POISONED?" TK asked anxiously.  
  
"Looks like we'll never know," Miyako said, brandishing the glass. All the Cognac had spilled out.  
  
"Unless she dies too," Tai said fearfully. Everyone ran to watch Mimi.  
  
"This is very reassuring," Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
Then a scream rang out. Everyone gasped and tore out of the room.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Miyako asked angrily.  
  
"The Billiard Room," Ken explained simply.  
  
"The murderer must be in there!"  
  
"Why would he scream?"  
  
"He must have a victim in there! Oh, my God, Kari!"  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
The door opened, and everyone crowded in. Kari stood there, sniffling, her eyes red.  
  
"You're alive!" Ken acknowledged.  
  
"No thanks to you!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"You locked me up with a murderer, you morons!"  
  
"So the murderer IS in this room?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Tai checked behind the door as she continued, "It's what Mrs. Sora said in the study, one of you is the killer!"  
  
"How'd you know we said that?" Izzy demanded.  
  
"I was listening!" She nodded at the recorder.  
  
"But why were you screaming in here all by yourself?" Sora asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm scared too. I also drank the Cognac. I can't stay here by myself!"  
  
"Come back to the Study with us," Miyako offered, holding out a hand.  
  
"With the murderer? Yeah right!"  
  
"There is safety in numbers, my dear," TK said, shaking his wrench, then putting it away as he realized what he was doing.  
  
The entire party moved back to the Study.  
  
"This is terrible," Ken said, dropping into a chair, "absolutely terrible. It's not at all what I'd intended."  
  
"Not what you intended!" Sora said, struggling not to scream the words.  
  
"So you're not the butler?" Miyako said incredulously.  
  
"I'm not THE butler, but I am A butler. In fact, I was HIS butler."  
  
Izzy shook his head. "If he told you to invite us to his mansion, why did he arrive late?"  
  
"I was the one who invited you here. It was all my idea."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand. You gathered us here to meet your late employer. Were you, like, assisting him to blackmail us?" Sora queried. The others stared silently.  
  
"Certainly not!"  
  
"I think you had better explain."  
  
"Please sit down. Everyone."  
  
Everyone sat down except Tai. He searched for a spot, but no one was willing to get up and give it to him. He ended up leaning against a serving table.  
  
Ken went on, "When I said that I was Iori's butler, this was both true and misleading. I was once his butler, but it was not his untimely death this evening that brought my employment with him to an end."  
  
"When did it come to an end?" TK asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"When my wife decided to...end her life. She too was being blackmailed by this evil man who now lies dead before us. He hated Rosa for the same reason that he hated all of you. He believed that you were all thoroughly...un-American."  
  
Tai's table gave way, dumping him (and a lot of crystal) on the floor. "Sorry."  
  
"For some reason, he felt that it was inappropriate for a senator to have a corrupt wife, for a doctor to take advantage of his patients, for a wife to emasculate her husband and so forth."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "But this is ridiculous! If he was such a patriotic American, why didn't he just report us to the authorities?"  
  
"He decided to put his information to good use and make a little money out of it. What could be more American than that?"  
  
Ken received multiple nods.  
  
"What was your role in all this?" Izzy suspiciously asked.  
  
"I was a victim, too. At least my wife was. She had friends who were...Socialists."  
  
Everyone gasped, Mimi the loudest.  
  
"Well, we all make mistakes," Ken said defensively. "But Iori threatened to give my wife's name to the House Un-American Activities Committee unless she named them. She refused, and so he blackmailed her. We had no money, and the price of his silence was that we worked for him for nothing. We were slaves! Well, to make a long story short--"  
  
"Too late," TK said shortly.  
  
"--The suicide of my wife preyed on my mind, and created a sense of injustice in me. I resolved to put Mr. Iori behind bars. It seemed to be the best way to do it, and to free all of you from the same burden of blackmail, was to get everyone face to face, confront Iori with his crimes, and then turn him over to the police."  
  
Izzy nodded. "So, everything is explained."  
  
"Nothing's explained. We still don't know who killed him!" Miyako cried. Mimi, who had been nodding at Izzy's statement, started shaking her head.  
  
"Well, the point is, we've got to find out in the next thirty-nine minutes. Before the police arrive!"  
  
"My God, we can't have them come here now!" Mimi yelped.  
  
"But how can we possibly find out which of you did it?" Tai asked angrily.  
  
Izzy gave him a look of disbelief. "What do you mean, which of 'you' did it?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't do it!" Tai shouted.  
  
Ken interrupted. "Well, one of us did. We all had the opportunity, we all had a motive."  
  
Miyako jumped up. "Great. We'll all go to the chair."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't one of us," Izzy suggested.  
  
"Well, who else could it have been?" TK asked, hands on hips.  
  
"Who else is in the house?"  
  
Ken and Kari looked at each other. "Only the cook."  
  
Everyone smiled in realization. "THE COOK!"  
  
Thus began the stampede to the kitchen.  
  
Only it was empty. Tai walked quietly in, looking behind counters. He stopped in front of a meat closet, which began to open behind him. Oblivious, he said, "Well, he's not here--"  
  
Yolei screamed. Tai turned in time to catch the body of the cook--Matt-- with a dagger protruding from his back. "I didn't do it!" he shouted. "Somebody help me, please?"  
  
No one came.  
  
"Somebody help me, please!"  
  
This time Miyako and TK ran to help lay Matt on his stomach. Sora followed and reached out to grab the dagger.  
  
"Don't touch it, that's evidence," TK admonished her. Sora stood in a huff.  
  
"Not for us! We can't take fingerprints!"  
  
TK stood and glared in Ken's direction. "I think you had better explain yourself, Ken."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Who would want to kill the cook?" Tai asked.  
  
"Dinner wasn't that bad," Miyakomuttered.  
  
TK turned on her. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?!"  
  
She stood, glaring. "It's my defense mechanism."  
  
"Some defense. If I was the killer I would kill you next."  
  
The other guests looked shocked.  
  
"Oh?" Miyako asked. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I said if," TK added hastily. "IF!" No one spoke. "Hey, come on. There is only one admitted killer here and it is not me, it is HER!" He pointed at Sora, who backed away.  
  
"I've admitted nothing!"  
  
"You paid the blackmail, didn't you? How many husbands have you had?"  
  
"Mine or other women's?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Five?"  
  
"Yes, just the five. Husbands should be like Kleenex. Soft, strong, and disposable."  
  
"You lure men to their deaths like...like a spider with flies!"  
  
"Flies are where men are most vulnerable!"  
  
"Right!" He realized what he said, blinked, then continued with, "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it? Who had the dagger, anyway? It was you, Mimi, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes!" Mimi said. "But I put it down."  
  
"Where?" Izzy asked.  
  
"In the Study."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know! Before I fainted, after I fainted, I don't know! But any of YOU could have picked it up."  
  
"Well," Ken said. Everyone looked at him. "Let's take the cook's body into the Study."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm the butler. I like to keep the kitchen tidy."  
  
When they went into the study, the men were in front, rather effectively blocking off the women's view. Izzy dropped Matt's arm and pointed. "LOOK!"  
  
"What?" Tai, Ken, and TK asked.  
  
"The body's gone!"  
  
Matt was dropped.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tai said in disbelief.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Nobody," TK said in the same tone as Tai.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked in exasperation.  
  
"Nobody, that's what we mean," Ken said. "No body. Mr. Iori's body, it's gone!"  
  
"Maybe he wasn't dead," Sora suggested.  
  
"He was!" Izzy snapped as they started into the room.  
  
"We should have made sure!" Miyako said.  
  
"How, by cutting his head off, I suppose," Mimi said.  
  
"That wasn't called for," Sora snapped.  
  
"Where is he?" Miyako demanded, shoving both of them aside.  
  
"We better look for him," Izzy said. The women stepped over Matt, and everyone looked around.  
  
"He couldn't have been dead," Tai affirmed after a moment.  
  
"HE WAS!" Izzy yelled. Then, normally, "At least, I thought he was. But what difference does it make now?"  
  
"Makes quite a difference to him," Miyako said, searching through the papers and tape reels on the desk. "Maybe there is life after death."  
  
"Oh, please!" Sora snorted. "Life after death is as improbable as sex after marriage."  
  
Tai's eyes lit up. "Maybe Iori killed Matt!"  
  
"Yes!" the women shouted.  
  
"How?" Ken asked.  
  
Tai was at a loss. The women were crestfallen.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Mimi said. She asked Kari, "Is there a lady's room in the hall?"  
  
"Oui oui, madam," Kari said in a French accent.  
  
"No, I just want to powder my nose." Mimi left. Kari blinked.  
  
Yolei grinned maliciously as she picked up some negatives of photographs. "What's this, Ken?"  
  
"Those are the negatives to which TK earlier referred."  
  
"Were you planning on blackmailing him, Ken?"  
  
"Of course not! I'd obtained them for him and I was GOING to give them back as soon as Iori was unmasked!"  
  
Yolei tilted her head. "Mmm...very pretty. Would you like to see these, Kari? They might SHOCK you..."  
  
"No thanks, I am a lady."  
  
"Oh, how do you know what sort of pictures they are if you're such a lady?"  
  
"What sort of pictures are they?" Izzy asked.  
  
"They are MY pictures!" TK shouted, grabbing at them. Yolei held them out of range.  
  
"No, I'm afraid there's something in them that concerns me too."  
  
Izzy grabbed the pictures and held them to the light. Sora gasped. "No one can get into that position."  
  
"Sure they can," Izzy said. "I'll show you." He started to demonstrate on a rather unwilling Sora.  
  
Lucky for her, Mimi screamed just then.  
  
The party ran out to see Iori, head bloody, fall into her outstretched arms. "Iori! He's attacking her!" Izzy yelled. Everyone ran over, and Tai pulled Iori off. The others helped lay him on the floor.  
  
"No, he's dead," Sora said softly.  
  
"Mr. Iori. Dead. AGAIN," Ken said, once again disbelieving.  
  
"Oh, God," Mimi whimpered, fanning herself.  
  
"She's going to faint! Somebody catch her!" Izzy cried.  
  
"I'll catch you," Ken said heroically. He encircled Mimi with his arms. "Fall into my arms." She slipped right through. "Sorry..."  
  
"You've got blood on your hands," Sora said, looking at Tai.  
  
He panicked and whipped out a handkerchief. "I didn't do it!"  
  
Ken picked up Iori's arm and dropped it. "He's got new injuries. Well, he's certainly dead NOW. Why would anyone want to kill him twice?"  
  
"It seems so unnecessary," Miyako said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's what we call overkill," TK pointed out.  
  
"It's what we call psychotic," Izzy said, glaring at everyone else suspiciously.  
  
"Unless he wasn't dead before," Tai said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's the difference?" Izzy asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out!" Ken shouted, standing in the bathroom doorway. "We're trying to find out who killed him, and where, and with what!"  
  
"There's no need to shout!"  
  
"I'm not shouting!!! All right, I am. I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shout- -"  
  
The candlestick fell from where it was nestled above the bathroom doorway and hit Ken on the head. He hit the floor.  
  
Next time on Clue, another murder and my favorite scenes ^_^ 


	3. Part Three

CLUE  
  
Starring the Digidestined  
  
Part 3  
  
A/N: In this part, there is very, very slight Kensuke. /Very/ slight. About two sentences worth. Just thought you ought to know. You might not even notice. Also some Takari.  
  
Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako Mrs. White--Mrs. Sora Mrs. Peacock--Mrs. Mimi Mr. Green--Mr. Tai Professor Plum--Professor Izzy Colonel Mustard--Colonel TK Wadsworth--Ken Yvette--Kari The Cook--Chef Matt Mr. Boddy-- Mr. Iori Cop--Policeman Joe Motorist--Daisuke J. Edgar Hoover/Jehovah's Witness--Angemon Singing Telegram--Catherine the French Girl  
  
Mimi had evidently recovered somewhat from having a dead man fall into her arms and then being dropped. She was helping the other ladies to carry Matt's body into the study, while the men had the slight form of Mr. Iori. Ken followed all of them, holding a bag of ice to his head.  
  
TK sighed. "Okay, put the corpses on the sofa."  
  
With some difficulty, the women set Matt on the couch  
  
Ken moved the ice and carefully prodded at the dark bruise on his forehead. "Careful, don't get blood on the sofa."  
  
Kari paused, staring at the dagger protruding from Matt's back. "How do we do this? The dagger will go further into his back."  
  
TK motioned with his free arm. "Tip him forward, over the arm." They did so, and TK turned his attention to his own burden. "Now Iori."  
  
They managed to dump Iori's body on the sofa beside Matt. Somehow, Izzy got stuck in-between, and chose to make himself comfortable.  
  
TK, apparently enjoying issuing orders, continued, "Now, who--" He paused and closed Iori's staring eyes. "Who had access to the candlestick?"  
  
"It was given to Miyako," Sora remembered.  
  
Miyako snorted, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but I dropped it on the table. Anyone could have picked it up. You . . . him . . . "  
  
Ken put down his ice and began gathering the weapons. "Look. We still have all these weapons. The gun, the rope, the wrench, the lead pipe. Let's put them all in this cupboard and lock it. There's a homicidal maniac about!" He quickly locked the cupboard, an act met with approval by all but Tai.  
  
"What are you doing with the key?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Putting it in my pocket."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to keep it safe, obviously."  
  
Mimi gasped. "That means that you can open it, whenever you want!"  
  
Ken smirked, a hint of Kaiser coming into his violet eyes. "But it also means that you can't."  
  
"But what if you're the murderer?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
TK glared at Ken. "But what if you are?"  
  
Defensively, Ken answered, "Well, it's got to be put somewhere. If I've got it, I know I'm safe."  
  
Mimi looked as if she would start crying. "We don't know that WE are!"  
  
Ken snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. We'll throw it away!"  
  
Everyone agreed enthusiastically, and they ran out into the hall. Ken opened the door and prepared to throw the key out. Waiting outside the door was a strange redhead wearing goggles, who ducked, thinking Ken was about to hit him. The butler quickly recovered and pocketed the key.  
  
"Sorry . . . Sorry . . . " He laughed nervously. "Can we help you?"  
  
The redhead nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb the whole household, but my car broke down out here, and I was wondering if I could use your phone. I'm Daisuke Motimiya."  
  
"Just a moment, please." The group huddled together to discuss their options, while Daisuke just looked confused. After a bit, the group turned back to him, fake grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Very well, Daisuke," Ken said. "Would you care to come in?"  
  
Daisuke stepped inside and looked around. "Well? Where is it?"  
  
Without thinking, Izzy said, "What, the body?"  
  
"The phone. What body?"  
  
Ken quickly covered for Izzy. "Well, there's no body. There's nobody. There's nobody in the study."  
  
"No!" everyone agreed hastily.  
  
"But I think there's a phone in the lounge," Ken continued, indicating the door.  
  
"Thank you." Daisuke walked into the lounge, followed by Ken, who indicated the phone. "When you finish your call, please wait here."  
  
"Sure," Daisuke said cheerfully.  
  
Ken walked out and locked the door. TK came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, causing Ken to scream in fright. He whirled and brandished his whip. TK looked startled and backed away.  
  
"Where's the key?"  
  
Ken sighed in relief. "In my pocket."  
  
"Not that key," Izzy corrected. "The key to the cupboard with the weapons!"  
  
"Do I have to throw it away?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes!" everyone shrieked.  
  
They hurried to the door. Ken threw the key as hard as he could, and it bounced into the foliage. He closed the door. "What now?"  
  
Sora held her hand out for the key. "Ken, let me out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded.  
  
"We've got to know who did it. We're all in this together, now."  
  
Mimi glared at Sora with open hostility. "If you leave, I'll say that you killed them both."  
  
There was general agreement at that. Sora turned to Ken and purred, "I'll make you sorry you ever started this, one day, when we're alone together. . ."  
  
"Sora, no man in his right mind would EVER be alone together with you."  
  
TK turned and headed purposefully down the hall. "Well, I could use a drink!" He peered into the study as he passed. "Just checking."  
  
"Everything all right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yup. Two corpses. Everything's fine."  
  
In the library, TK poured himself a drink. "Anybody else want a whiskey?  
  
Miyako, her nerves obviously stretched tight, said, "Yeah." Sora nodded. TK filled three more glasses at once, spilling some of the whiskey on the table.  
  
"All right, look. Pay attention, everybody." He turned to Ken. "Ken, am I right in thinking there is nobody else in this house?"  
  
"Mmm, no."  
  
"Then there IS someone else in this house?"  
  
Ken blinked. "No, sorry. I said 'no,' meaning 'yes.'"  
  
"'No,' meaning 'yes'"? Look, I want a straight answer. Is there someone else or isn't there, yes or no?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"'No,' there IS, or 'no,' there ISN'T?"  
  
Ken coughed. "Yes."  
  
Sora smashed her glass against the fireplace and shrieked, exasperated, "Please!! Don't you think we should get that man out of the house before he finds out what's been going on here?" She threw the remains of the glass into the hearth, where it shattered.  
  
Miyako set her glass down on the table. "Yeah!"  
  
Izzy stared at her, appalled. "How can we throw him outside in this weather?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "If we let him stay in the house, he may get suspicious."  
  
"Well, if we throw him out, he may get even more suspicious!"  
  
TK groaned. "If I were him, I'd be suspicious already."  
  
Mimi, at her wit's end, screamed, "Oh, who cares?! That guy doesn't matter! Let him stay, locked up for another half an hour! The police will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!"  
  
Everyone shushed her.  
  
TK turned back to Ken. "Well, there is still some confusion as to whether or not there's anybody else in this house."  
  
Ken looked quite ready to kill someone - not that he would, of course. "I told you, there isn't."  
  
"There isn't any confusion, or there isn't anybody else?"  
  
"Either. Or both."  
  
"Just give me a clear answer!"  
  
"Certainly!" Ken paused, thinking. "What was the question?"  
  
"Is there anybody else in the house?!"  
  
"No!!" everyone shrieked.  
  
TK walked closer to the door. "That's what he says, but does he know? I suggest we handle this in proper military fashion. We split up, and search the house."  
  
"Split up!" Mimi cried, gaping at him.  
  
"Yes. We have very little time left, so we'll split up into pairs."  
  
"Pairs?" Izzy asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait a minute. Suppose that one of us IS the murderer? If we split up into pairs, whichever one is left with the killer might get killed!"  
  
TK shrugged. "Then we would have discovered who the murderer is!"  
  
Mimi looked about ready to cry. "But the other half of the pair would be dead!"  
  
"This is war, Peacock!" She stared at him incredulously. "Casualties are inevitable. You cannot without breaking eggs--every cook will tell you that."  
  
"But look what happened to the cook!" She leaned against the wall, shaking with supressed tears.  
  
Tai stared at TK. "Colonel, are you willing to take that chance?"  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
"None," Miyako said grudgingly.  
  
Tai sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
  
Kari sniffled. "Okay. But it's dark upstairs, and I'm afraid of the dark. Will anyone go with me?"  
  
"I will," Izzy and TK volunteered at the same time.  
  
"No, thank you," Tai said quickly.  
  
Ken took eight long matchsticks from a basket near the fireplace. "I suggest we all draw lots for partners." He led them to the kitchen, where he quickly cut the matches into different lengths and arranged them so that no one could tell how long they were.  
  
"Ready? The two shortest together, the next two shortest together. Agreed? And I suggest the two shortest search the cellar, and so on, up."  
  
The guests and Kari approached Ken apprehensively and reached out, each taking a matchstick and comparing. In the end, Miyako and TK ended up together on the ground floor, Sora and Ken chose second floor matchsticks, and the unhappy Tai and Kari chose the attic. Sadly, that left Izzy and Mimi together in the cellar.  
  
"It's you and me, honey bunch," Izzy muttered, glaring jealously at everyone else.  
  
Mimi groaned. "Oh, God."  
  
  
  
TK and Miyako paused in the hallway and watched the others go up or down the stairs. TK looked around. "Well, we know what's in the study, we've just come from the library, and the stranger's locked up in the lounge--"  
  
"Let's go look in the billiard room again."  
  
The two went toward the billiard room as Izzy and Mimi searched for the cellar lights.  
  
  
  
Darkness. That was all Kari and Tai could see, until Tai finally found the lightswitch. They gazed, terrified, up into the attic. Tai cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you want to go up in front of me?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Kari cried. "What if the murderer is up there, brother dear? Would you sacrifice your sister?"  
  
"I'm sure there's no one up there."  
  
"Then you go up in front!"  
  
"All right . . ."  
  
Neither of them moved. The only sound was the rain on the roof.  
  
  
  
Darkness. Mimi and Izzy stood at the top of the cellar stairs, staring down into the blackness.  
  
"Well . . . Ladies first."  
  
"No, no. You can go first."  
  
"No, no, no, I insist."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
At that, Izzy lost it. "Well, what are you afraid of, a fate worse than death?"  
  
"No, just death. Isn't that enough?"  
  
  
  
Ken and Sora stood apprehensively in front of adjacent rooms, neither looking away from the other. Finally, Ken said, "Are you going in there?"  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They both paused.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Right."  
  
They looked into the darkened rooms. Ken glanced at the walls.  
  
"Um, I don't see any light switches in there."  
  
"Well, neither do I, but there must be switches somewhere."  
  
"Should I come in with you?"  
  
"No!" Sora shouted, her eyes widening. She quickly recovered. "I mean . . . no, thank you."  
  
They started into the rooms, then jumped back out simultaneously, each looking for the other.  
  
  
  
TK and Miyako stood behind the corner bar in the billiard room. TK indicated the bar's narrow exit. "Ladies first."  
  
"No, thanks." They both headed for the exit and squeezed through together, although it was a tight fit. TK walked past Miyako, who kept him in sight, nervously adjusting her glasses. He grabbed a pool cue from the wall. She gasped and backed away, sure that he was going to kill her with it. TK walked over to the pool table and motioned with the stick to look under it. Nothing.  
  
  
  
Tai and Kari were still at the bottom of the stairs. Finally, Kari smacked her brother on the head.  
  
"Go on. I'll be right behind you."  
  
"That's why I'm nervous." Tai coughed fakely. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just--"  
  
"We'll go together."  
  
They managed to squeeze up the narrow stairs and began to look around.  
  
  
  
Mimi and Izzy inched down the steps, and Mimi finally found a light. Izzy slipped and crashed to the ground. Mimi screamed and dashed down the stairs. "Stay there, murderer!"  
  
  
  
TK and Miyako threw open the closet door. Nothing.  
  
  
  
Ken wandered nervously in the bedroom. "If there's anybody in here, just look out!" He cracked his whip experimentally.  
  
  
  
Sora was also wandering in a bedroom. "Are you hiding? I'm coming . . ."  
  
  
  
TK and Miyako glanced into a dark room. "What room's this?" TK asked.  
  
"Search me."  
  
"All right." He started to frisk her.  
  
In a threatening voice, Miyako said, "Get your mitts off me." He did.  
  
  
  
Mimi screamed upon seeing a rat. Izzy jumped, glared at her, and started looking around.  
  
  
  
TK flipped on the lights, making Miyako gasp. "Nobody here."  
  
Miyako pointed at the curtains on the other end of the room. "Unless. . . behind one of those curtains. . ."  
  
TK backed away. "You look. I'll go search the kitchen." He left. Miyako sighed and walked slowly toward the curtains. They almost seemed to move, and she stopped, horrified. Suddenly, one definitely moved. Miyako tried to scream and couldn't. She cautiously continued on until she reached the curtains. She paused, gathering her nerve, and threw them back, revealing. . .  
  
A broken window with the wind blowing in.  
  
  
  
In the study on a desk were photographs and the tapes of the conversation Kari had been making. A gloved hand picked them up and threw them into the fire. Everything burned, the fire crackling. The hand then used the key to unlock the weapons cupboard. It took out the wrench. . .  
  
  
  
Daisuke made his phone call, glancing around in fright. "I'm a little nervous . . ."  
  
The lounge fireplace swiveled around, but Daisuke didn't notice.  
  
". . . I'm in this big house, and I've been locked into the lounge. The funny thing is, there's a whole group of people here having some sort of party. And one of them is my old boss from--"  
  
The wrench descended. The phone fell to the floor, then Daisuke followed suit. A gloved hand placed the phone back on its cradle.  
  
  
  
TK and Miyako stood in the doorway of the conservatory. It was dilapidated. There was dust and cobwebs all around--it obviously hadn't been used for some time. Miyako walked to the outer wall of windows and watched the rain pouring down. TK walked over to a shelf and picked up a flashlight, then put it down and used a rag to wipe the dirt from his hands. He leaned against the wall, which swung open, causing him to fall backwards. He quickly stood, flushing. "Looks like a secret passage."  
  
Miyako, voice laced with fear, whispered, "Should we see where it leads?"  
  
"What the hell. I'll go first--I've had a good life." He grabbed the flashlight again and led her into the secret passageway. It was narrow, the floor uneven. Miyako tripped and shrieked in surprise. "Oh, God."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Maybe for you."  
  
They emerged from the still-rotated fireplace. TK's flashlight beam fell upon Daisuke's corpse. Miyako's brown eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh, my God!"  
  
The fireplace slid shut with a thud. Miyako whirled and screamed in panic. In the attic, Tai and Kari faintly heard the screams and dashed for the stairs.  
  
Miyako and TK ran to the double doors and banged on them, but the doors were locked. TK joined Miyako in yelling for help.  
  
Ken and Sora dashed out of the bedrooms as Tai and Kari clattered down from the attic. All four collided and fell over, barely missing the stairs.  
  
Miyako and TK were still pounding on the door. And screaming.  
  
The four upstairs untangled themselves. All of them dashed down the stairs, looking around helplessly.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Ken cried.  
  
Tai gasped, almost falling. "Where are we going?"  
  
They made it to the ground floor just as Mimi and Izzy emerged from the cellar. "Where are they?" Mimi cried.  
  
"The lounge!" Ken finally figured out. He tried the door, which, of course, was locked.  
  
"The door's locked!" Izzy said belatedly.  
  
Tai turned away and glared impatiently at the doctor. "I know!"  
  
"Then unlock it!"  
  
"Where's the key?"  
  
Ken searched frantically through his pockets. "The key is gone!"  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "Never mind about the key! Unlock the door!"  
  
Tai grabbed the smaller boy and shook him. "I can't unlock the door without the key!" He released the doctor and rattled the doorknobs. "Let us in, let us in!"  
  
Miyako and TK heard and shouted back, "Let us out! Let us out!"  
  
Ken sighed. "It's no good. Stand back." He walked to the other end of the hall, just outside the study, and braced himself. "There's no alternative. I'm just going to have to break it down!"  
  
The butler ran at full speed for the door. He hit it and fell to the floor, holding his shoulder and shouting in pain. Kari stared at him, thinking hard.  
  
"I know! I have it!" She dashed to the weapons cupboard in the lounge, which was open, and grabbed the revolver.  
  
"Will you shut up? We're doing our best!" Mimi called in a vain attempt to make Miyako and TK stop shouting.  
  
Kari ran out of the study and tripped over the still-sprawled Ken. The gun went off, the shot accidentally hitting the chandelier rope, which sent the chandelier spinning. Tai and Izzy hit the deck. Mimi and Sora crashed into each other.  
  
Miyako and TK, trapped in the lounge, crouched down. "They're shooting at us!" TK cried.  
  
In the hall, panic continued. The chandelier continued to spin, and the rope was fraying, unbeknownst to the party but knownst to us. Kari stood and aimed at the lounge lock. Tai and Izzy, who had begun to get up, hit the deck again. Both of Kari's shots hit the lock.  
  
TK grabbed his shoulder in panic. "I think I've been shot!"  
  
"Come out! The door's open!" Kari called. She lowered the gun, carelessly pointing it in the general direction of Izzy and Tai, who scrambled out of the way. The lounge door opened, and a miraculously unwounded TK and Miyako emerged.  
  
"Why are you shooting that thing at us?" TK asked angrily.  
  
"To get you out."  
  
He shoved her, but the omniscient Miyako noted that it was more like the shove of a lover than an angry colonel.  
  
"You know, you could have killed us! I could've been killed!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay, Takeru?"  
  
The chandelier spun more quickly, the rope almost completely frayed.  
  
"I can't take any more scares."  
  
The rope snapped. The chandelier landed three feet in back of TK, who collapsed on a love seat in shock. Everyone was silent for three seconds.  
  
Miyako pointed into the lounge, almost hysterical. "But look!"  
  
The party ran across the room, crushing glass as they went. Ken's violet eyes widened. "Dai-chan. . ."  
  
Mimi gasped. "Which one of you did it?"  
  
"We found him! Together!"  
  
Sora blinked. "How did you get in?"  
  
"The door was locked," Tai remembered.  
  
"It's a great trick!"  
  
Miyako pointed at the fireplace. "There's a secret passageway from the conservatory."  
  
Izzy hadn't even noticed the dead Daisuke. He pointed at the revolver in Kari's hand. "Is that the same gun?"  
  
"From the cupboard?" Mimi asked.  
  
"But it was locked!"  
  
Kari looked quite confused. "No, it was unlocked."  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Ken blinked. "Unlocked?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, come and look."  
  
The party ran into the lounge, now accompanied by TK. On the way, Kari tossed the revolver under the broken chandelier. The guests piled into the study, staring in horror at the open cupboard.  
  
Mimi turned to Kari accusingly. "How did you know it was unlocked? How did you know that you could get at the gun?"  
  
"I didn't," Kari objected. "I thought I would break it open, but it was open already."  
  
"A likely story."  
  
The doorbell rang, and everyone froze. Voice tight with fear, Miyako whispered, "Maybe they'll just go away."  
  
The guests stayed frozen. Nothing happened, and Miyako began to grin. Then the doorbell rang again.  
  
Tai pushed Izzy out of the way. "I'm going to open it."  
  
"Why?!" Miyako asked, nearly screaming.  
  
"I have nothing to hide! I didn't do it!" He held his hand out to Ken. "The key."  
  
Ken shook his head and pressed the key silently into Tai's hand.  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
And the bushy-haired guest strode into the hall, followed by the rest of the party.  
  
Next time on Clue, stuff happens, people die, and. . .yeah. 


	4. Part Four

CLUE  
  
Starring the Digidestined  
  
Part Four  
  
A/N: Sigh. I can't control myself. In this part are more small Kensuke hints, so small you might not even notice them. Also a mention of (shudder) Michael. Hate that kid.  
  
Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako Mrs. White--Mrs. Sora Mrs. Peacock--Mrs. Mimi Mr. Green--Mr. Tai Professor Plum--Professor Izzy Colonel Mustard--Colonel TK Wadsworth--Ken Yvette--Kari The Cook--Chef Matt Mr. Boddy-- Mr. Iori Cop--Policeman Joe Motorist--Daisuke J. Edgar Hoover/Jehovah's Witness--Angemon Singing Telegram--Catherine the French Girl  
  
Tai flung the door open, revealing a very nervous blue-haired young man with a badge reading, "Policeman Joe."  
  
"Good evening, sir."  
  
Tai slammed the door shut in Joe's face. After a moment, he reopened it, and all of the guests were grinning as if nothing was wrong. "Yes?"  
  
Joe pointed behind him. "I found an abandoned car down near the gates of this house. Did the driver come in here for any help, by any chance?"  
  
"No," everyone said, smiling brightly. Tai took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, actually, yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
Joe looked puzzled. "There seems to be some kind of disagreement."  
  
"No, no," everyone said, their grins looking a bit forced now.  
  
Tai merely nodded, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "Yes."  
  
Quite confused by now, Joe stammered, "Uh, can I come in and use your phone?"  
  
Ken pushed past everyone else. "Of course you may, sir. You may use the one in the, um, no . . . Uh, you could use the one in the st-- no . . . Would you be kind enough to wait in the um, in the, em, library?" He pointed at the library door, blushing.  
  
PAUSE  
  
Ty: Blushing /prettily/.  
  
Ken: Oh, thanks.  
  
Ty: You're welcome!  
  
UNPAUSE  
  
"Sure," Joe muttered. He stepped in and noticed Kari. "Don't I know you from someplace?"  
  
The maid shrugged, her eyes flicking quickly to Miyako.  
  
Joe looked at everyone in turn. "You all seem to be very anxious about something."  
  
Ken took charge again, pointing at the wreck of the chandelier. "It's the chandelier. It fell down. Almost killed us. Would you like to come this way, please, sir?"  
  
Miyako squeezed past everyone and dashed to the study door. She closed it suddenly and draped herself across the doorframe, trying to look nonchalant. Joe whirled to stare. Izzy did the same to the lounge door. Ken thought very, very quickly.  
  
"Frightfully drafty, these old houses." He led Joe to the library and indicated the phone and the drinks. "Please help yourself to a drink, if you'd like." Joe reached for the cognac just as Ken said, "Not the cognac. Just in case." The butler exited and closed the door.  
  
"Just in case of what?" Joe wondered.  
  
Ken locked the door and turned to the assembled guests.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Inside the library, Joe tried the door, which was, of course, locked.  
  
"We should have told him," Tai said, nearly panicking.  
  
"Oh, very well for you to say that now," Mimi muttered.  
  
"I said it then!" Tai snapped defensively.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
Ken turned to the shattered chandelier. "Let's clean this up."  
  
Joe paused at the door, then walked over to the phone. He reached for it, but it rang before he picked it up. He answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
All were still. Ken whispered, "Maybe the cop answered it."  
  
Joe nodded slowly. "And who shall I say is calling?" He paused. "Ah . . . will you hold on, please?" He set the phone down and walked over to the doors. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here, you have no right to shut me in! I'll book you for false arrest, and wrongful imprisonment, and obstructing an officer in the course of his duty! And murder!"  
  
The door opened. The entire party stood there, Ken with broom in hand, all looking flustered. "What do you mean . . . 'murder'?"  
  
"I just said it so you'd open the door."  
  
The guests sighed and laughed nervously. Joe watched through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What's going on around here? And why would you lock me in? And why are you receiving phone calls from J. Edgar Hoover?"  
  
"J. Edgar Hoover?" Ken gasped.  
  
"That's right. The head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."  
  
TK blinked. "Why is J. Edgar Hoover on your phone?"  
  
"I don't know. He's on everybody else's, why shouldn't he be on mine?" He stepped to the library door. "Excuse me." He entered, then closed and locked the door. Joe turned to the rest of them, frowning.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Miyako took charge, draping herself on the blue-haired cop. "We're having a party!"  
  
The guests laughed even more nervously than before.  
  
"Mind if I look around?"  
  
Miyako blinked. "Sure . . . You can show him around, Mr. Tai!"  
  
"Me?" Tai gasped.  
  
"Yes! Uh, you can show him the. . . dining room . . . the kitchen . . . the ball room . . ." She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading.  
  
Tai, very nervous and stiff, stepped forward to take Joe's arm. "Fine . . . Fine . . . . Officer, um, come with me. I'll show you the . . . dining room . . . or the kitchen . . . or the ball room . . ."  
  
In the dining room, Joe raised the metal partition between it and the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, in the study, Miyako snapped, ". . . make it look convincing."  
  
"So! This is the dining room," Tai said, leaning against the table. Joe turned to stare incredulously at him.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Come on . . ." Miyako grabbed Izzy's hand and an abandoned bottle of wine and dragged both out of the study.  
  
"What's going on in those two rooms?"  
  
"Uh . . . which two rooms?"  
  
A couple of guests ran frantically across the hall. Just as they got into the lounge, the Cop entered and pointed at the lounge and the study.  
  
"Those two rooms."  
  
"Oh . . . those two rooms . . ."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Tai was at a loss. Joe strode purposefully to the study and was quickly obstructed by the bushy-haired man.  
  
"Officer, I don't think you should go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh . . . "  
  
Joe dodged around Tai, who ran to the door and blocked it. "Because it's . . . all too shocking!"  
  
Joe rolled his eyes and threw the young man to the side.  
  
In the study, music was playing. Sora was on a couch on top of Iori, using her hand to move his arm against her and pretending to kiss him. Joe saw Mimi and a blonde man apparently kissing against the far wall, in a curtain. TK was behind the curtain, looking absolutely shocked that he was helping manipulate his dead brother's body in this attempt to fool the cop.  
  
Tai ran into the room and stared, horrified, at everyone. Joe shrugged. "It's not all that shocking. These folks are just having a good time."  
  
Joe trotted out of the room. Tai followed, his eyes wide.  
  
In the lounge, Miyako poured some of the alcohol into Daisuke's mouth. The dead man was propped up in a chair, and Miyako put the bottle into his hand.  
  
In the study, TK and Mimi rolled Matt's body onto the chair. Mimi gasped. "Oh, my God."  
  
Izzy dragged Miyako to the couch and started kissing her. She attempted to pull away, but had no choice but to follow his example when Joe and Tai came in.  
  
Joe cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"  
  
The two "lovers" got up with a start. Joe noticed Daisuke and peered closely at him.  
  
"This man's drunk. Dead drunk."  
  
Miyako giggled. "Dead right . . . "  
  
Joe said loudly to Daisuke, "You're not going to drive home, are you?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. "He won't be driving home, officer! I promise you that!"  
  
"Yeah," Miyako agreed.  
  
Joe looked at them. "Somebody will give him a lift, huh?"  
  
"Oh, we'll . . . we'll . . . get him a car."  
  
"A long black car," Izzy muttered.  
  
"A limousine."  
  
Ken exited the library just as Joe and Tai reentered the hall. "Officer!" Ken gasped.  
  
Joe held up a hand. "You're too late -- I've seen it all."  
  
"You have?" He paused, horrified. "I can explain everything!"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I don't?" Ken asked, looking at Tai, who stood behind Joe, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry! There's nothing illegal about any of this," Joe reassured him. Ken was utterly confused.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course! This is America."  
  
"I see . . . " The butler stared at Tai, who now nodded.  
  
Joe clapped Ken on the shoulder. "It's a free country, don't you know that?"  
  
Ken just didn't get it. "I didn't know it was THAT free."  
  
Joe glanced back at Tai, who tried to look innocent.  
  
"May I use your phone now?"  
  
"Certainly!" Ken led the policeman into the library once again, and locked the door. The guests started to congregate in the hall.  
  
"Why did you lock him in again?" Tai asked,  
  
Ken whispered, "We haven't finished searching the house, yet."  
  
Izzy checked his watch. "Well, we're running out of time. Only fifteen minutes before the police come."  
  
Tai whispered fiercely, "The police already came!"  
  
"Shut up!!" everyone cried.  
  
"Let's get on with it!"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
The guests again split up to search the house as the music continued.  
  
TK and Miyako entered the kitchen. TK opened a door, only to have an ironing board smack him in the head. Miyako opened the freezer and grabbed one of the meathooks for balance. She gasped as it turned, revealing another secret passage in the back of the freezer. "Look! I can't believe it. I wonder where this one goes."  
  
"Well, let's find out."  
  
They stepped in.  
  
The music still continued in the study. TK and Miyako swung aside a painting and entered from the secret passage. They shrugged.  
  
"Let's try the ball room again."  
  
A gloved hand pulled a lever down. All electricity was shut off. The lights went out instantly, and the music stopped.  
  
Mimi, in the darkness, backed up into the boiler. Thinking it was a person, maybe even Izzy, she whapped it with her handbag.  
  
"Ahh! Don't you touch me!"  
  
A door slammed shut in the master bedroom. Ken screamed in fright, echoed by Sora in the adjacent room.  
  
Kari silently descended the stairs and entered the billiard room. A strange voice murmured, "Shut the door. Did anyone recognize you?"  
  
"They must have. And not just my face. They know every inch of my body. And they're not the only ones . . ."  
  
A noose flew onto the startled maid's neck. As she was strangled, she gasped out, "It's you!"  
  
Joe was still on the phone. "There's something funny going on around here. I don't know what it is . . . "  
  
The door opened very quietly. Joe didn't notice. "No, I'm not on duty. But I have a feeling that I'm in danger. You know that big, ugly house on top-- "  
  
The lead pipe came down softly on the phone cradle, cutting the connection off. The pipe was raised behind the doomed policeman's head.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Are you there?"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Someone opened the front door. A young blonde woman stood outside, dressed in a uniform. She struck a pose as the door opened and started to sing and do a little dance. "I - am - your singing telegram--"  
  
The gun fired. She fell to the ground. The door slammed shut.  
  
Tai, trying to get out of the attic and unaware that Kari was no longer with him, opened a closet. Its contents fell on him.  
  
A jack-in-the-box sprung open, frightening Sora, who screamed. Ken heard her and whirled around. "I'm coming! I'm just trying to find the door. . ." He entered another part of the bedroom. "Coming." He grasped a handle. "What's this? I'm at the door?" He twisted the handle, starting. . . the shower. He was promptly very wet.  
  
A very wet Ken sloshed down the steps. He went to the entrance to the cellar and pulled up the lever, restoring electricity to Hill House.  
  
The party, minus Kari, began to gather in the hall, in various degrees of horror. The guests looking into the billiard room from the Hall. They saw Kari, but none of them seemed to have any emotions left. They quietly exited.  
  
The guests stood at the library door, looking at the sprawled body of Joe the Cop. "Two murders," Tai said, his voice thick with grief.  
  
Izzy walked into the library and picked up the lead pipe. "Neither of them shot. I thought I heard a gun."  
  
"I did," Sora said.  
  
"So did I," Mimi agreed.  
  
Miyako gasped. "I thought I heard the front door slam!"  
  
TK's blue eyes narrowed. "Oh, God . . . The murderer must have run out."  
  
The guests dashed toward the front door and threw it open, revealing the singing telegram's body. There was a bullet hole neatly through her forehead. "Three murders," Ken noted quietly.  
  
In a choked voice, Tai said, "Six, all together."  
  
"This is getting serious."  
  
They closed the door and locked it. Ken turned and pointed to the floor by the glass from the chandelier. "No gun. Kari dropped it here." He wrung out his tuxedo shirt and declared, "Very well . . . I know who did it."  
  
Everyone in general gasped, "You do?"  
  
Ken nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "And furthermore, I'm going to tell you how it was all done. Follow me." He tried to look dignified as he walked to the library, but didn't succeed, since he was all wet from the shower.  
  
In the library, Ken addressed the assembled guests.  
  
"In order to help you understand what happened, I shall need to take you through the events of the evening, step by step. At the start of the evening, Yvette was here, by herself, waiting to offer you all a glass of champagne. I was in the Hall." He paused. "I know, because I was there. Then, I hurried across to the kitchen."  
  
He waved for the guests to follow him. And ran to the kitchen, talking loudly to be heard over the guests' hurried footsteps. "And Matt was in here, alive, sharpening knives, preparing for dinner. And then . . . " Ken dashed out and sprang up to the front door to act out events. "And the doorbell rang . . . " He pointed to TK. "And it was you!"  
  
"Yes . . . "  
  
Without taking a breath, the butler continued, "I asked you for your coat, and I recognized you as Colonel TK and I prevented you from telling your real name because I didn't want any of you to use any name other than your pseudonym and I introduced myself to you as the butler and I ran across the Hall to the library!"  
  
He did so, with the confused guests in tow. He continued imitating everything he described. "And then Kari met you . . . and smiled . . ." He smiled brightly. ". . . and poured you a drink."  
  
He ran for the Hall. "And the doorbell rang! And it was Mrs. Sora, looking pale and tragic, and I took her coat, and we made off!"  
  
They headed for the library again. "And I introduced her to Colonel TK." He imitated them. "Hello. Hello. And I noticed that Sora and Kari . . . flinched! Then . . . there was a rumble of thunder, and a crash of lightning." He demonstrated. "And, to make a long story short-- "  
  
"Too late."  
  
"--one by one, you all arrived."  
  
In the hall, Ken grabbed the gong mallet. "And then the gong was struck by the cook!" He did so. "And we went into the dining room!"  
  
In the dining room, Ken went around the table, indicating chairs, still breathless.  
  
"And Mimi sat here, and Izzy sat here . . . " He acted like he was slurping soup. "and Sora sat here . . . " Soup again. "and Tai, Miyako, TK. This chair was vacant. Anyway, we all revealed we'd all received a letter." He pointed at various people. "And you'd had a letter, and you'd had a letter, and you'd had a letter--"  
  
"Get on with it!!"  
  
"The point is--blackmail!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "But all this came out after dinner--in the study!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
He headed into the hall and across to the study, where he began to rush around the room, pointing at different locations. "Tai stood here, and Mimi here, and Miyako here, and Professor Izzy here, and Colonel TK, and Sora, and--"  
  
"Get on with it!!!"  
  
"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!! And Mr. Iori went to get his surprise packages from the Hall. And you all opened your presents!" He slammed the door shut. "And Iori switched out the lights!"  
  
Ken flipped off the lights. Pause. Everyone screamed. The lights were turned back on. Ken lay on the floor, and the guests gasped in shock and disgust, tired of all this.  
  
Ken sat up. "Iori lay on the floor, apparently dead."  
  
Izzy reacted instantly. "He was dead! I examined him!"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Then why was he bashed on the head a few minutes later with a candlestick if he was dead already?"  
  
"All right, I made a mistake!"  
  
"Right! But if so, why was Mr. Iori pretending to be dead?" He lowered his voice "It could only be because he realized his scheme had misfired, and the gunshot was intended to kill him, not me. Look." He walked over to the corpse and grabbed Iori's ear to show them. "The bullet grazed his ear. Clearly his best way of escaping death was to pretend to be dead already."  
  
Izzy's dark eyes widened. "So whoever grabbed the gun from me in the dark was trying to kill HIM!"  
  
Ken held up a hand. "But remember what happened next." He went to the door and picked up a glass from the table. "Mimi took a drink. Izzy said, 'Maybe it's poisoned!' She screams!" Ken screamed in falsetto. He grabbed Mimi, who helpfully(?) started to scream. The butler sat her down on the couch. "Tai. . ." Ken slapped Mimi and imitated Tai, rather well, actually. "Well, I had to stop her screaming. . . Then, more screaming! Kari! The billiard room! We all rushed out!"  
  
As they did now.  
  
Ken sat on the pool table, oblivious to the body beside him. The guests stood around the door.  
  
"But one of us . . . wasn't here. No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. Maybe one of us was murdering Matt. Who wasn't here with us?"  
  
The guests paused, staring suspiciously at each other.  
  
"Do you know?" Tai asked uncertainly.  
  
"I do." He continued at his breathless rate. "While we stood here, trying to stop Kari from panicking . . . "  
  
He left for the study.  
  
". . . one of us could have stayed in the study, picked up the dagger . . . " He did so.  
  
  
  
Ken ran down the hall. ". . . run down the Hall . . . "  
  
". . . and stabbed the cook." He plunged the dagger into a chicken as the guests arrived at the door.  
  
"Oh, how could he risk it? We might have seen him running back," Mimi objected.  
  
Ken went over to the freezer and pushed open the back, exposing the kitchen/study secret passage. "Not if they used this secret passage." Mimi gasped.  
  
"And the murderer ran back down the secret passage to the study."  
  
Ken dashed out of the kitchen and ran toward the study, the guests on his heels.  
  
"Is that where it comes out?" Mimi yelled.  
  
Ken yelled back, "Yes! Look!" He pushed open the picture, brushing his tousled hair back from his face.  
  
"Wha--?" Tai asked intelligently.  
  
"How did you know?" TK gasped.  
  
"This house belongs to a friend of mine. I've known all along. "  
  
Tai backed away. "So you could be the murderer."  
  
Ken laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. If I was the murderer, why would I reveal to you how I did it?"  
  
The guests nodded.  
  
Tai looked around for someone to blame. "Well . . . who else knew about the secret passage?"  
  
Miyako hit TK. "We found it. Colonel TK and me."  
  
"You found it," he said, shoving her away. "You could have known about it all the time."  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
Mimi glared at the purple-haired girl. "Well, why should we believe you?"  
  
"Because she was with us all in the billiard room doorway while Kari was screaming, don't you remember?" Ken asked.  
  
Mimi sighed. "What I don't understand is, why was the cook murdered? He had nothing to do with Mr. Iori."  
  
"Of course he did." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I gathered you all here together because you were all implicated in Mr. Iori's dastardly blackmail. Did none of you deduce that the others were involved, too?"  
  
Evidently no one had.  
  
"What others?" Sora asked, her voice hushed.  
  
"Chef Matt and Kari."  
  
"No!" everyone said, shocked.  
  
"That's how he got all his information. Before he could blackmail anyone, Mr. Iori had to discover their guilty secret. The cook and Kari were his accomplices!"  
  
TK nodded. "I see! So . . . whoever knew . . . that Matt was involved . . . killed him?"  
  
Ken sighed. "Yes."  
  
TK looked quite pleased with himself for a moment, then sobered up as he realized that his deceased brother was an /accomplice/.  
  
Ken continued, "I know, because I was Iori's butler, that the cook had worked for one of you."  
  
"Who?" Miyako asked.  
  
Instead of answering, Ken whirled on Sora. "You recognized Kari, didn't you? Don't deny it."  
  
"What do you mean, 'don't deny it'? I'm not denying anything."  
  
"Another denial!"  
  
Sora stuck her tongue out at Ken. "All right, it's true. I knew Kari. Michael had an affair with her, but I didn't care. I wasn't jealous."  
  
Ken turned on Miyako. "You knew her too, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. She worked for me." Tai groaned at the mere thought of his sister being involved in Miyako's house of ill fame.  
  
Ken then moved to TK. "And you also knew her, sir. We've already established that you were one of Miss Miyako's . . . clients. That's why you were so desperate to get your hands on those negatives. Photographs of you and Kari caught in the act, remember?"  
  
TK quickly defended himself. "Iori threatened to send those pictures to my dear old mother. The shock would have killed her!"  
  
Sora smirked. "Ha. That would have been quite an achievement since you told us that she's dead already." She looked at Ken. "So, he had a motive."  
  
"You all had a motive."  
  
TK quickly changed the subject. "But where and when was Iori killed?"  
  
"Don't you see?" Ken grabbed Tai. "Look, we came back to the study with Kari. Mr. Iori was on the floor . . ." He tripped Tai, sending the older man sprawling. ". . . pretending to be dead. But one of us knows that he's alive. So. I explained that I was Mr. Iori's butler, and I'd invited you here, and we realized there was only one other person in the house."  
  
"THE COOK!"  
  
Without waiting for Ken to lead, the guests dashed off to the kitchen. Tai ran to the freezer, just as he had before. . . but Ken wasn't there. "Well, where is he?"  
  
The freezer door opened, causing Miyako to scream. Ken, looking quite dead, fell into Tai's arms. The exasperated Tai dropped the butler on the floor. Ken opened his eyes.  
  
"By now, he was dead. We laid him down with our backs to the freezer. One of us slipped through the same secret passage--"  
  
"Again . . . ?" Mimi asked, groaning.  
  
"Of course! Back to the study!"  
  
They all ran out.  
  
Ken acted as if he had just entered from the secret passage. "The murderer was in the secret passage. Meanwhile, Mr. Iori . . ." He threw Tai to the floor again. ". . . had been on the floor. He jumped up . . ." The butler pulled Tai to his feet, then pushed him over again. ". . . the murderer came out of the secret panel, picked up the candlestick . . . ."  
  
The butler acted as if he had a candlestick. He went after Tai, who might not have been acting his look of panic. Ken pursued the frightened Tai up the hall, toward the bathroom.  
  
"Iori followed us out of the study into the Hall, looking for an escape. The murderer crept up behind him and . . . killed him!"  
  
Ken brought his hand down on Tai's head, causing the man to fall again. Tai jumped up and glared. "Will you stop that!"  
  
"No." Ken grabbed Tai and dragged him to the bathroom. "Then . . . he threw him into the bathroom!"  
  
"No . . . !"  
  
Ken leaned against the bathroom door, pretending to check a watch. "And nonchalantly rejoined us beside the cook's body in the kitchen. It took less than half a minute."  
  
"So who wasn't there the entire time in the kitchen?" TK asked.  
  
"Whoever it was, is the murderer!"  
  
Ken ran off. The bathroom door opened and Tai emerged, drying his hands. A toilet flushed. He handed the towel to TK, who threw it away and ran after the rest to the study.  
  
Ken went to the cupboard. "And we put the weapons in the cupboard, locked it, and ran to the front door . . ."  
  
He ran out, almost colliding with the just-arrived guests. He opened the front door and pretended to throw the key away. "To throw away the key!" He paused. "Dai-chan! I didn't throw the key away--I put it in my pocket. And someone could have taken it out of my pocket and substituted another!"  
  
Izzy stared at Ken. "We were all in a huddle. Any one of us could have done that!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
He slammed the front door.  
  
Tai held up a hand to prevent Ken from dashing off again. "Wait a minute . . . TK has a top-secret Pentagon job. Sora's husband is a nuclear physicist, and . . ." He ran to the billiard room. ". . . Kari is a link between them!"  
  
Izzy nodded and turned to TK. "What is your top-secret job, Colonel?"  
  
"I can tell you," Ken offered. "He's working on the secret of the next fusion bomb."  
  
Sora gasped.  
  
TK stared at Ken. "How did you know that?"  
  
Ken leaned toward TK. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
TK leaned in eagerly. "Yes."  
  
"So can I." TK looked disappointed.  
  
Mimi shook her handbag at TK. "Is this a plot between them, Ken, or did Colonel TK do it alone?"  
  
"We shall see. Let's look at the other murders."  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes. Bad luck that that motorist arrived at that moment."  
  
Ken looked slightly amused, and a little sad. "It wasn't luck--I invited him."  
  
The women gasped. "You did?!"  
  
"Of course. It's obvious. Everyone here tonight was either Mr. Iori's victim or accomplice. Everyone who has died gave him vital information about one of you. I got them here so they'd give evidence against him and force him to confess."  
  
Miyako crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? What about that motorist? What kind of information did he have?"  
  
TK almost started to cry. "He was my driver during the war." The blonde boy sat down.  
  
"And what was he holding over you?" TK asked sympathetically.  
  
"He knew that I was a war profiteer." The boy paused, then struggled to continue. "I stole essential Air Force radio parts, and I sold them on the black market. That is how I made all my money. But that does not make me a murderer!"  
  
Mimi shook her fist at him. "Well, a lot of our airmen died because their radios didn't work! Was the policeman working for Mr. Iori, too?"  
  
Miyako leaned against the wall. "The cop was from Washington. He was on my payroll. I bribed him once a week so I could carry on with business. Mr. Iori found out somehow . . ."  
  
Mimi looked revolted. "Oh, my God . . ."  
  
Irritated, the lavender-haired woman muttered, "Oh, please."  
  
Tai cleared his throat. "And . . . the singing telegram girl?"  
  
The rain had stopped. The people opened the door and looked at the singing telegram girl's corpse. Izzy said quietly, "Catherine was my patient once. I had an affair with her. That's how I lost my license. Mr. Iori found that out, too." A solemn pause.  
  
"Well . . . " Ken clapped his hand together. "Let's put her in the study with the others."  
  
The men unceremoniously dropped Catherine's body on the floor.  
  
Ken coughed. "So. Now you all know why they died. Whoever killed Iori also wanted his accomplices dead."  
  
Izzy shook his head. "How did the murderer know about them all? I mean, I admit that I had guessed that this young singer informed on me to Mr. Iori . . . but I didn't know anything about any of you until this evening."  
  
Ken nodded. "First, the murderer needed to get the weapons. Easy. He stole the key from my pocket. And then we all followed Colonel TK's suggestion that we split up and search the house.  
  
Mimi gasped. "That's right, it was TK's suggestion!"  
  
TK didn't meet their eyes as Ken continued, "And one of us got away from his or her partner and hurried to the study. On the desk was the envelope from Mr. Iori. It contained photographs and letters--the evidence of Mr. Iori's network of informants."  
  
Sora whispered, "Where is the envelope now?"  
  
"Gone. Destroyed." He looked around, then stepped to the fireplace. "Perhaps in the fire . . . . " He threw aside the grate. "The only possible place." He pulled out the remnants of the tape. "Ah hah! Then, having found out the whole story, the murderer went to the cupboard, unlocked it with the key, took out the wrench--"  
  
Miyako, breathless, led them into the hall. "Then we found the secret passage from the conservatory to the lounge . . . where we found Daisuke dead!"  
  
Ken frantically acted out the next scene. "That's right! And we couldn't get in. So Kari ran to the open cupboard, got the gun, and shot the door open. BANG! And then, the doorbell rang!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Everyone froze in terror.  
  
Mimi shook the fear off first and panicked. "Oh, whoever it is, they gotta go away, or they'll be killed! Ohhh!"  
  
She threw the door open. A masked, strangely garbed evangelist with pamphlets in hand stood there.  
  
"Good evening. Have you ever given any thought to the kingdom of heaven?"  
  
Mimi was stunned. "What?"  
  
The evangelist's wings, obviously fake, flapped in the breeze. "Repent. The kingdom of heaven IS at hand."  
  
Miyako, her voice still sultry even after the night's events, said, "You ain't just whistlin' Dixie."  
  
"Armageddon is almost upon us."  
  
Izzy shook his head. "I got news for you--it's already here!"  
  
Mimi tried to shut the door on him. "Go away!"  
  
"But your souls are in danger!" the evangelist said frantically.  
  
"Our lives our in danger, you beatnik!" She slammed the door.  
  
After a moment, Ken continued as if nothing had happened. "The cop arrived next, we locked him in the library. We forgot the cupboard with the weapons was now unlocked, then we split up again, and the murderer switched off the electricity!"  
  
He did so. Everything went black.  
  
"Oh, my God," Tai gasped.  
  
Sora squealed.  
  
Mimi groaned. "Not again."  
  
Very annoyed, Miyako snapped, "Turn on the lights!"  
  
Ken. . . turned on the lights.  
  
Next time on Clue, the end. That's right. And I'm only giving you /one ending/. Nyaaah. 


	5. Part Five

CLUE  
  
Starring the Digidestined  
  
Part Five  
  
A/N: This is quite short. Forgive me.  
  
Miss Scarlet-- Miss Miyako Mrs. White--Mrs. Sora Mrs. Peacock--Mrs. Mimi Mr. Green--Mr. Tai Professor Plum--Professor Izzy Colonel Mustard--Colonel TK Wadsworth--Ken Yvette--Kari The Cook--Chef Matt Mr. Boddy-- Mr. Iori Cop--Policeman Joe Motorist--Daisuke J. Edgar Hoover/Jehovah's Witness--Angemon Singing Telegram--Catherine the French Girl  
  
Ken grinned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
Tai snapped, "You're a bit late for that!" He turned to Sora. "I hate it when he does that!"  
  
She whimpered.  
  
Ken went on, "Then there were three more murders."  
  
Sora snapped out of it. "So which of us killed them?"  
  
"None of us killed Mr. Iori, or the cook."  
  
Tai and Sora said together, "So who did?"  
  
Ken held up a finger. "The one person who wasn't with us."  
  
The guests tried to figure it out. Ken spoiled their fun by supplying, "Kari."  
  
"KARI?!"  
  
"She was in the billiard room, listening to our conversation. She heard the gunshot . . . she thought he was dead. And while we all examined the bullet hole, she crept into the study, picked up the dagger . . . ran to the kitchen, and stabbed the cook.  
  
"We didn't hear the cook scream because Mimi was screaming about the 'poisoned' brandy. Then, Kari returned to the billiard room. She screamed, and we all ran to her."  
  
TK thought about that. "Well, when did she kill Mr. Iori?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "When I said. We all ran to the kitchen to see the cook. Kari hid in the study to check that Mr. Iori was dead. He got up, and followed them down the hall, so she hit him on the head with a candlestick, and dragged him to the bathroom."  
  
"Why?" Miyako asked.  
  
"To create confusion!"  
  
Mimi groaned. "It worked." TK nodded his agreement.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Why did she do it?"  
  
"Was it because she was acting under orders? From the person who later killed her."  
  
Izzy gasped. "Who?!"  
  
Mimi echoed him. "Who?!"  
  
Miyako, a bit more forcefully than the others, asked, "Who?!"  
  
Ken smirked. "Was it one of her clients?" His violet eyes stared at TK. "Or was it a jealous wife?" He walked past Sora. "Or an adulterous doctor?" He ignored Izzy. "No. It was her employer, Miyako!"  
  
Miyako jerked. "That's a lie!!"  
  
"Is it? You used her, the way you always used her. You killed Dai-chan when we split up to search the house."  
  
"How could I have known about the secret passage?" She smirked.  
  
"Easy. Kari told you. So when we split up again. . . you switched off the electricity. It was easy for you, here on the ground floor. Then, in the dark, you got the lead pipe and the rope, strangled Kari, ran to the library, killed the cop, picked up the gun where Kari dropped it, opened the front door, recognized the singing telegram from her photograph, and shot her."  
  
Miyako grinned at him deviously. "You've no proof."  
  
"The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses. Whoever has the gun is the murderer." He folded his hands behind his back. Everyone looked for the gun. Suddenly, Miyako pulled it out and pointed it at Ken.  
  
Impressed, the murderess smiled. "Brilliantly worked out, Ken. I congratulate you."  
  
He shrugged off the praise. Miyako slowly started to make her way to the front door.  
  
"Me too!" TK said, grinning at Ken.  
  
"Shut up!" the murderer snapped.  
  
"Now, there's one thing I don't understand," Tai said.  
  
"ONE thing?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Why did you do it? Half of Washington knows what kind of business you run. You were in no real danger. The whole town would be implicated if you were exposed."  
  
Miyako smirked. "I don't think they know my real business. My business is secrets. Kari found them out for me. The secrets of Mimi's husband's defense committee, of Colonel Takeru's fusion bomb, Professor Koushiro's U.N. contacts, and the work of your husband." She walked to Sora. "The nuclear physicist."  
  
Tai shook his head. "So. It IS political. You're a communist!"  
  
Very calmly and gently, she replied, "No, Mr. Green. Communism is just a red herring. Like all members of the oldest profession, I'm a capitalist. And I'm gonna sell my secrets--your secrets--to the highest bidder."  
  
TK stood up straighter. "And what if we don't cooperate?"  
  
"You will. Or I'll expose you."  
  
Izzy glared at her. "We could expose you. Six murders . . . ?"  
  
Miyako stared piercingly at him. "I hardly think it will enhance your reputation at the U.N., Professor Izzy, if it's revealed that you have been implicated not only in adultery with one of your patients, but in her death as well." She lowered the gun at him. "And the deaths of five other people?"  
  
Izzy grinned. "You don't know what kind of people they have at the U.N. I might go up in their estimation."  
  
TK started toward Miyako. She brought the revolver around to bear on him. He cleared his throat. "It is no good blackmailing me, madam. I have no more money!"  
  
The guests agreed, claiming the same thing. Miyako just smiled.  
  
"I know, sweetie pie. But you can pay me in government information." She waved the gun around. "All of you."  
  
She paused, then walked to Ken. She pointed the revolver at him.  
  
"Except you, Ken. You, as a mere butler, have no access to government secrets." She cocked the gun. "So I'm afraid your moment has come."  
  
"Not so fast, Miss Miyako. I do have a secret or two."  
  
"Oh yeah? Such as?"  
  
"The game's up, Miyako. There are no more bullets left in that gun."  
  
She scoffed, "Oh, come on, you don't think I'm gonna fall for that old trick?"  
  
"It's not a trick." He started counting on his fingers. "There was one shot at Mr. Iori in the study. Two for the chandelier, two at the lounge door, and one for the singing telegram."  
  
"That's not six."  
  
"One plus two plus two plus one."  
  
She had to think about that. "Uh, uh. There was only one shot that got the chandelier. That's one plus two plus ONE plus one."  
  
"Even if you are right, that would be one plus one plus two plus one, not one plus TWO plus one plus one."  
  
Miyako blinked. "Okay, fine. One plus two plus one--" She groaned angrily. "Shut up! Point is, there's one bullet left in this gun, and guess who's going to get it?"  
  
The doorbell rang, distracting Miyako. Ken's whip instantly lashed out, pulling her close enough for him to grab the gun. Tai ran to open the door, then cowered by the closet as cops poured in.  
  
TK held up his hands, backing away. "I'm only a guest!"  
  
Ken, holding Miyako, snapped, "Where's the chief?"  
  
The evangelist, also known as Chief Angemon or J. Edgar Hoover, walked in, grinning. "Ah, Ken, well done." To Miyako, he said, "I did warn you, my dear. Mr. Hoover - or Mr. Angemon, as I prefer - is an expert on Armageddon."  
  
Miyako was pulled to her feet. She turned to Ken, smiling prettily. "Ken, don't hate me for trying to shoot you. . . "  
  
Ken handed her over to Chief Angemon. "Frankly, Miyako, I don't give a damn. As I was trying to tell you, there are no bullets left in this gun, you see?" He pulled the trigger, firing the sixth bullet through the rope of the second chandelier. Ken was perplexed, staring at the gun. Miyako shrugged, grinning. The butler softly whispered, "One plus two . . . plus one . . ."  
  
TK was also counting on his fingers. ". . .plus two, plus one . . . is--"  
  
And the chandelier shattered on the floor in back of him.  
  
END  
  
Whee, I had fun with that! This is the first time I've ever finished a story on fanfiction.net, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Perhaps someday I'll do another movie, but for now. . . jeez, that was amazing. Too bad some of the Digidestined died, huh? Oh, well. . . Ken-chan didn't! I'm sorry if I made any mistakes during the course of this 70-page story. . . Hugs and snugs, I'll see you all some other fic! 


End file.
